Near, Far, Wherever You Are
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Dipper and Bill are finally reunited after spending a whole month apart. SMUT WARNING


Dipper saw September as the beginning rather than the end. Sure the warm weather left, the leaves on the trees began falling, and grey clouds seemed to permanently block the sun, but it was his favourite time of the year. Where winter was too cold and summer too hot, autumn was perfect if a bit chilly. One would argue that spring was just as good but that particular season brought bugs whereas the fall shooed them away. September also meant the start of the school year. Most people moaned and groaned at the prospect of returning to crowded classes and listening to a teacher speak for a whole hour on topics they might not necessarily enjoy, but not Dipper. It helped that he was in University now, that he chose the courses he would attend and annulled the issue of being trapped in a dull class. Not only that but he rather liked learning things and wasn't particularly picky in regards as to what.

The only major problem with the beginning of the school year was that it was always chaotic for him. He didn't know why but something always went wrong and consequently launched a chain reaction. This year, days before the start of classes, he had been informed by a friend that the times for the Witchcraft class had been changed and was in conflict with his Greek Mythology class. However, now recognizing the start of his yearly ritual of utter chaos, he could anticipate and deal with it to the best of his abilities. But the one thing that was very much different this given year was that Dipper was in a relationship with Bill: a high maintenance demon that didn't care much for University or education in general.

While Dipper struggled to fix the flaw in his class schedule, Bill hovered around, whining and crying, begging and bawling for his attention. The demon would go to outrageous lengths to get what he wanted and, as much as the brunet regretted to admit it, it was bothering him. He couldn't get anything done with Bill adamantly distracting him whenever he felt like it and asking the blond to give him time – a month, to be precise – had been refused. Dipper was thus forced to take drastic measures and the day before classes were set to begin, he went to a tattoo parlour and got a demon warding rune etched into his skin. It pained him – literally and emotionally – but he had warned Bill. The latter was now unable to come within a fifty mile radius of him.

It made for a lonely month and on nights where Dipper could actually rest, he stared at the small rune he got tattooed on his wrist and frowned, almost feeling something akin to regret. He quickly realized the bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't regret as much as it was emptiness. He missed Bill dearly and he had nearly defaced the rune on his own on countless occasions just to see his lover again. Of course, he resisted the urge but doing so became increasingly hard as the end of September rolled by. He had just about convinced himself that it would be okay to get the bar tattooed through the center of the rune a few days earlier than scheduled. Lord knew what had stopped him then.

On the first weekend of October, when Dipper's terrible storm of bad luck had finally gone, he went to the same tattoo parlour he had first visited and altered the rune to cancel its magic. The woman had been rather confused to see him want such an alteration but didn't question it much. And the moment the bar slicing through the small drawing was done, Bill abruptly appeared in the room and took Dipper away seconds later, leaving the woman her due in his wake. Before he knew it, Dipper was sat on his bed with his personal space being invaded by a needy demon. Their lips were pressed together in an urgent kiss, tongues rubbing and molding together in the most sensual of ways. Dipper found it good, refreshing, to be able to touch the blond in such away after a whole month apart. He lost himself so easily in Bill's mouth, enjoying to the fullest his soft lips and the little sounds he made. But it was over all too soon with a literal slap in the face.

"You're a jerk, you know that!?" Bill pouted upon breaking the kiss.

He then grabbed Dipper's wrist and gave the fresh addition to the tattoo a harsh flick. Dipper yelped in pain and tore himself from the demon's grasp, glaring at him.

"Stop! What the hell!?" Dipper growled, "That really hurt!"

"You wouldn't let me near you for a whole month!" Bill reminded angrily.

"Because I needed to focus on University!" Dipper stated. "I had to deal with a shit storm while you kept insisting on having sex all the time!"

"I have _needs_ , Pine Tree!" The demon argued, "I've got to make up for all those lost ages and opportunities!"

"Well, look," Dipper sighed, taking a calmer tone, "I'm good now. I've dealt with everything that was thrown at me, I also got started on essays that are only due next month and finished most of them. I'll have a lot more time for you but you need to understand that we can't go at it the way we did during the summer. I'm busy now."

Bill frowned deeply. It was evident he wasn't pleased with what he was hearing but he didn't object or refuse to comply; Dipper saw that as a win. He could deal with the demon's endless complaining if it meant that his school schedule would be respected.

"Fine." Bill grumbled, "But I'm not going to like it!"

"I never expected you to." Dipper smirked and pressed a quick kiss on the other's lips.

"So is that all you're going to do to me?" He purred as his pupils began dilating with lust.

Dipper's breath hitched and he was almost going to pin the demon down on his bed and fuck him senseless then and there, but his judgement stopped him. He hadn't seen Bill drop the proper amount of money he owed the woman and needed to return and pay her accordingly. With awe-inspiring restraint, he pushed Bill aside and stood from his bed, heading towards the door of his room.

"For now…" He huffed, "When I get back I'll do whatever you want, how does that sound?"

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Bill asked in rapid succession. He sounded more annoyed with every question.

"I don't want to have the police at my doorstep just because I vanished without paying that tattoo artist." Dipper explained as he reached for the door knob.

Bill angrily got to his feet and grabbed onto his human, stopping him from going any further. "You idiot! I already paid her!" Bill stated, "I'm a sensible and kind demon now – as contradicting as it may seem! You can thank yourself for that!"

"I didn't see you—"

"Trust me, I did." Bill interrupted him impatiently, "Now I waited a whole month for you to fuck me. I tried masturbating and every other technique I could think of that didn't involve another human being and it hasn't worked. I can't get myself off unless it's with you and I need this. So we're going to have sex _right now_ , okay? I'm done waiting, I need this so badly."

Dipper blinked and blushed at the blonde's bluntness. He had always been straight forward but never as controlling nor as crude. He found he rather liked this dominate side of Bill – the one that knew exactly what he wanted and when. And though he wasn't entirely sure the demon had paid the woman the right amount, his restraint could only go so far. He'd used all of it to peel himself away from Bill and march towards the door but nothing could get him to cross its threshold without having fucked him first.

"I shouldn't keep you waiting then." Dipper said with a smirk and the pulled Bill into a rough kiss.

They kissed by the door until Bill began pushing him towards the wall in an attempt to deepen their contact. Dipper's back hit the hard surface and he let the demon press himself flush against him for a moment before switching their positions. He pushed the blond a bit too roughly against the wall, earning a quiet gasp but the force at which Bill was being manhandled only aroused him more. He'd been craving such wild contact for a whole month and he was eager to get the pay off.

The kiss was now sloppy and hopelessly desperate. Moans and heavy breathing filled the room as their hands hastily touched one another, slipping beneath the fabric of their clothes. Dipper felt Bill's soft chest, playing with his erect nipples for just a moment before moving southward and slipping beneath the hem of his pants and boxers. Bill squeaked and whined as his human's long, gentle fingers teased his growing erection within their tight confines. He could hardly muster the strength to beg for more, for the teasing to be put aside just for once.

Dipper understood perfectly and he wasn't very much in the mood for foreplay. He hadn't thought he was so desperate for sex after a whole month but Bill wrecked in unimaginable ways. He took his hands out and made quick business of unbuttoning Bill's pants and pulling them down as he fell to his knees alongside. The demon's erection sprung freely for the shortest of seconds until Dipper's mouth engulfed it. Bill cried out in pleasurable barely able to still his thrusting hips as the brunet's tongue licked the underside of his shaft while sucking and bobbing his head.

"D-Dipper—!" He moaned, clawing at the wall and pushing back against it for some sort of support.

The demon's cock reached so far in the back of Dipper's throat it nearly had him gagging a few times. The heat, tightness, and overwhelming excitement had things finish shortly, however. Bill couldn't stave off his ejaculation no matter how hard he tried. It was hard to believe the lack of control was due to spending a whole month apart, but then Bill had explicitly said he had been unable to find his climax on his own. It pleased Dipper that that was something he could give him as much as it was something the demon depended on him for. He swallowed the warm cum in his mouth and dropped the other's flaccid dick as he rose back up.

"You're not done yet, are you?" Dipper asked.

Bill breathed heavily, wearing a sexed out expression. His pupils were blown wide and his face utterly flushed from the pleasure that had consumed him mere seconds ago. It pleased Dipper and he hadn't known he had missed it so much over the course of the time they spent apart.

"Not yet." He finally declared, his eyes shimmering with life and lust once more.

"Good."

Their lips crashed together again but this time Dipper lifted Bill, had him hook his legs around his waist and pressed him hard against the wall. He grinded his clothed hips against the demon's bare ones, earning yelps and gasps of pleasure. His lips found their way to Bill's neck, latching on, on a random patch of skin that quickly purpled with his ministrations. More delectable sounds and mewls escaped Bill as he simply clutched at Dipper, zealously accepting the affection he was given.

"God, I missed you so much…" Dipper breathed against his skin.

"Shouldn't have kept me away then." Bill smirked but the smile was quickly torn away with a particularly pleasurable thrust to his hips.

"Don't snark me." He said lowly.

Bill just grinned, opting to say nothing for the time being. His fingers found their way to Dipper's brown locks, intertwining themselves in them as their lips met for another passionate kiss. And before either of them knew it, the blonde's cock was completely hard again and eagerly craved to be fucked. Dipper thus made a move to bring them to the bed but Bill stopped them with a lecherous grin.

"This is fine." He said, signalling the wall.

"Wh—really?" Dipper asked, both unconvinced and surprised.

"Yes." Bill insisted, "We don't need the bed. I don't want to wait anymore anyway. This is fine so get your dick out and fuck me."

"When did you get such a dirty mouth?" The brunet asked, genuinely shocked by how easy some of the words came to Bill. Months ago, he blushed at the prospect of saying anything that was rather vanilla. The progress he had made was astounding.

"I guess you just influence me." Bill purred.

Dipper pressed Bill to the wall tightly so as to keep him up without the use of his hands. He quickly pulled down his pants just enough to free his own erection. With that done, his hands found their way back onto Bill, holding him up, while the tip of his cock hovered closed to his eager entrance.

"Come on," Bill breathed, his voice heavy with arousal, "I don't need to be stretched…it's good with a little pain…"

"I honestly don't know how I would go about stretching you from this position." Dipper said with a short laugh, "Tell me if it hurts too much or anything…"

He pushed the tip of his cock right against the ring of eagerly twitching muscles. Bill gasped, groaning in anticipation. If he could push his hips down to get Dipper to enter him faster, he would have. However, he was stuck with Dipper's pace. Slowly but sure, he applied pressure to the entrance, slowly inserting himself within the demon. Even when the tip of his erection was inside, Dipper still moved slowly so as not to hurt Bill too terribly. Occasionally he would stop, spit on one of his hands and use his saliva as lubricant to help ease the insertion of his cock. Both let out a sigh of relief when he finally bottomed out.

It didn't take long for Dipper to start pulling out and pushing back in. His thrusts were initially shallow and quick, but steadily became longer as he got more comfortable with the tightness. Bill threw his head back, pressing it against the wall as he clutched at the human's shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh. The heat of the pleasure mixed with the light stinging of the pain was just perfect. Moans poured from his lips, augmenting in intensity and volume as Dipper moved faster and harder. They were both utterly lost in one another. It was like the world stopped or they'd simply entered a universe of their own wherein time was irrelevant.

That being said, things came to a quick end. Several thrusts later, Bill was crying to the heavens in complete ecstasy, coming all over his shirt and a bit of Dipper's. Dipper then came soon after with a rough groan, filling Bill so completely with his seed. They stayed there for a moment, the demon trapped between the wall and his lover. When Dipper was able to muster enough strength, he lifted Bill from his cock and allowed him to set his feet back on the ground. Then they found their way to his bed and collapsed on the comfortable mattress, breathing heavily.

"So we're really not going to have sex as much as we did over the summer?" Bill finally asked.

"I'll see what I can do…" Dipper huffed.

There was no way he was going to be able to survive another sexless month.


End file.
